


Alone With You

by yourterritory (orphan_account)



Series: Alone With You [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yourterritory
Summary: Based off of @notwxrriors high school au. It's cute.
Series: Alone With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693414
Kudos: 5





	1. Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> So yay! this will be my first series thing. I hope that I can write a little bit every day.

The clock moved at a pace that was unrealistic, and he knew he wasn't the only one anticipating it's signals. Only a few more minutes until school is over, yet a few minutes felt like centuries for him. He tried to drone out the voices of the room, and focus on the clock, but his attention kept being brought back to the new kid in the class. He had a weird haircut and a nice smile. All that Otto knew about him was that he wouldn't adapt to this school quickly. 

Finally, after the dreaded wait, the clock signaled that class was over. Otto was the first one on his feet and out the door, as he ran to leave this building as fast as possible. He hated getting caught up in the hallway traffic, because he needed to get out of here. Girls in matching shirts belted at students to buy the shirts they were wearing to benefit the school's fundraiser. The school never did anything to help him, so he would never do anything beneficial to the school. He raced past that booth, and finally made it to his locker. Around him was a flurry of backpacks and curse words, dyed hair and high heels. And he loved it all.

Outside the school, there were clear definitions of each clique within the school. Walking to the mall were the popular girls, with their fake tans and hydroflasks. He didn't enjoy them that much, but they could kiss well. Sitting to the side of the steps were the emo kids, who shared memes and wore all black. They were a lot nicer, and Otto sometimes found comfort in their group. They did have a shared love for My Chemical Romance, but he would never tell anyone he listened to them. Then, walking out in a group, were the athletic guys, where he fell right into. They grabbed his hand and pounded his back, a sign of companionship, and they all walked off in different directions. The season didn't start for another few weeks, but some of them were still off to go practice. Otto couldn't care less. He just needed a place to clear his head, and this was the next best option.

He started walking, with two taller guys on his right, when he heard a shout from behind him. It was the kid from his class. 

"I am Not gay!" he shouted back at what seemed like no one from the angle he was at. 

"It's just another overreaction. He'll get used to it." One of the jocks said. 

Otto thought it was something else, but he wouldn't say a word. "Yeah, he's just overreacting."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Most people would be shocked by the string smell of coffee grinds that hit you when you walk in, but not for him. This coffee shop always held a special place in Otto's heart, and by now, he knew it inside out. His parents claim him walking here when he learned how to, and he vaguely remembers coming here frequently as a child. Now, in high school, Otto comes to this store twice a day. Once in the morning to convince people that he was alive, and once in the afternoon to earn back the money he spent. 

He walks through the double doors, ignoring the loud squeak going through the building, and is comforted by the classical jazz coming from a speaker near the heater. They rarely turned the heater on, only when it got really cold. He grabs a brown apron, and prepares his fake smile for whatever pissed costumer he will receive. 

The surge time doesn't start for another half an hour, but it is still eerily empty. There's only two other people, one of which is his co-worker, and the other is an old man that is here every day. 

"Another quiet day" Benji says. He was the one who got him this job. He and his brother were the ones to bring this coffee shop back from it's debt, and now it's flourishing. 

"Yeah, but I'm surprised." Otto says, while pulling his long hair back into a ponytail. 

"Why? it's normally quiet at this time." He says.

"I don't know. I guess I thought because today was the first day back from break that a lot of people from school would come." He says, while clocking in. 

"Oh, they came. Just in the morning." Just as Benji said that, the boy from Otto's class walked in. 

Otto tried to busy himself, but the person the shift before left every thing perfect. everything they usually misplaced was where it needed to be, and although it was normally inconvenient for it to be misplaced, it was now inconvenient for it to not be misplaced. He pumps hand sanitizer into his hands. Should he ask Benji if there is anything to be done, or should he just stare off into space? Maybe he should change the playlist to shitty pop music for the guests that would come in, but he didn't want to drive himself insane. He ended up staring at his arm, and the thousand hairs that he sometimes shaved. 

The boy with weird hair came up to the counter, and he almost forgot his fake smile. "Hello, can I get you anything?" He asked him. 

"Yes, hello." He says. "I'd like a latte and a peach scone." He smiles while he's saying these things, but it is obviously not a genuine smile. 

"Of course." Otto says. The coffee machine starts it's high pitch scream, and that signals that the coffee is starting to be made. "Is that all?" 

"Yes." The boy says. He looks to the side, and Otto notices that his hairline has become shinier during the time period that they've been talking for. Otto gets the scone and rings up his order. 

"That will be six seventy-five." Otto says, and puts the scone in a bag. The boy hands him seven crumpled up dollar bills, and takes a slight breath in when hand touch. 

"You can keep the change." 

"Thank you." Otto said, not bothering to count out the change, or get a receipt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." His voice sounds questioned. 

"Where did you come from?" Otto asks "Like what school."

"Oh. I was -uh, homeschooled." He says. It doesn't sound convincing at all, but there's not much Otto can pry out of him. "What's your name?" 

Otto points at his name tag and says "Otto. Yours? 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see that." He laughs, but sounds nervous. "My name is Awsten." 

"Nice." Otto doesn't know what else to say. 

"Yeah." Awsten seems to have the same problem. 

"One latte for our new friend." Benji says, bringing it out to the counter. 

"Thank you." Awsten says, then walks out the door and away from us.

Strange.


	2. Pinch me, I'm dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I was talking about yesterday when I said my mom deleted (most of) this chapter, so I retyped it, and here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self discovery?

He got off the bus, despite every urge not to. He didn't want to go through another day here, let alone another year and a half. Everything here was so much more draining, and he just wanted to crawl back under his covers and sleep the school year away. Everything was better when you're asleep. You don't have to follow life's rules, and you can control what you want to do. At least most of the time. 

Sleeping was his escape. At least when he could sleep. Sleeping allowed for things in his subconscious flower into ideals that seemed real. Sleeping was the only place where he was allowed to be anyone and could do anything. When Awsten was awake, he had never been outside of his state, but when he was asleep, he traveled beyond the universe. Sometimes his sleep was just a color and distant shapes moving. Other times his sleep was an almost exact replica of some old memories he had. He didn't care what it was, he was just glad he had it. It was better than what was considered "real" life. 

But that only lasts for six hours. The next eighteen were spent awake and afraid. They were spent hiding in the shadows of people and avoiding saying anything. They were spent dreading every second, but pretending to be alert. Sleep was only temporary. This would last forever. 

He walked into the school, and immediately put his head down. He avoided being seen by anyone and everyone. There were a few people the day before that gave him kind smiles when they noticed he'd never been inside the building before, but there were other people that made fun of his hair and called it gay. The kinder ones were outnumbered. 

He crept up to his locker, and tried to get what he needed as fast as he could. The bathroom wasn't a nice harbor, but it was pretty much empty in the morning. He fiddled with his lock trying to remember his passcode, but it did nothing to help open it. he tried every combination he could think of, and reset it many times, but his attempts were fruitless. The six digit number seemed to have left his memory, and flown away somewhere better. He knew he'd written it down somewhere when the social worker told it to him. Maybe he'd written it down in a notebook...

His backpack became a flurry of papers as he attempted to locate the piece of paper he'd written his code down on. His face got hot and his shirt got damp, but he kept looking. It was probably on a post-it at the bottom of his backpack, but he kept rummaging through his binders and notebooks. A normal person would think to check the locker number, or ask the social worker for his code, but Awsten did neither. He didn't want to break down. Not here. Not where everyone could see. 

But he couldn't control his emotions from pouring out of him. He kept searching through his blurry vision, though his attempts were useless. He wouldn't find the code. He would become a pathetic heap on the ground, and people would get mad because they couldn't get to their own lockers before school started. He would get kicks, and insults, and someone would get mad. Someone would-

"Hey are you alright?" A semi-familiar voice asked. Awsten could barely recognize the face through his hazy vision, but it looked like the barista from yesterday. What was his name?

"I'm fine," He chocked out. Awsten didn't want anyone, especially him, to see him like this, so he tried to pull himself together. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?" The guy asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, he helped Awsten put his papers back into folders and into his backpack, and grabbed him some tissue that he had. 

"You didn't have to do that." Awsten said. He didn't want to involve someone else in his misfortunes. He didn't want someone else to think that he was their responsibility. 

"Yeah, but I wanted to." The guy said. He stood up, and lent out his hand. 

Awsten was shocked by a kind gesture from someone he barely knew. But he didn't take his hand. He didn't want to be called gay again. He didn't want him to feel how damp his hands were. he didn't want to become someone else's problem. 

"Thanks." He said after getting up.

There was a moment of stillness between them, where if you tried, you could pick out every other conversation flying around the hallway. 

"I should probably let you know that we share a locker." The guy said. 

Dread and shock both filled Awsten. He didn't know sharing lockers was a thing anymore. He didn't know that that was what this school did. He didn't know why the social worker didn't tell him. But there was a lot more important things he needed to know. Like this guy's name. 

"Oh." He finally spit out. "Uh, that's great?" he says questionably. All that wasted time searching for a code, when this guy has known it for a whole semester. 

"I guess." He said. He then opened the locker, and grabbed his stuff. He started to walk away. 

"Hey wait!" Awsten said. The guy turned around. "I'm sorry, but what is your name again?" 

The guy laughed. "Maybe I should wear my apron to school. It's Otto. You're Awsten" 

And he walked away, leaving Awsten more confused then he started off.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He brought his own lunch since he was in Elementary school. School lunch didn't taste right. But everyone here seemed to have it. He started walking to the bathroom, when some dudes walked out of a classroom right in the way of his path. These were the kind of dudes that every girl wanted to be asked to prom from, and the kind that could snap your neck like a twig. In high school stereotypes, they are what would be known as the jocks. But in this living hell Awsten was in, they were spawns of Satan. 

But to his surprise, among them was... Otto? Why? He stood almost a foot shorter then all of them, but seeing him there, he gave off energy that belonged to someone much taller. Somehow it worked. He seemed to be a different person from the one at the locker they shared. He just had a different persona to him. It was one of someone older, with less fucks to give. Awsten liked it. 

But then he saw one of them approaching him, and he crept backwards a little. He didn't want anything to happen to him, not today. He wasn't miserably dreaming of his bed today, and he thought he made a friend, so this would just make everything worse. They had a slight smirk in their eyes, and he didn't want anything and to happen. He didn't-

"Hey." Otto said to one of the guys, noticing Awsten's discomfort. "He's cool." 

The guys shrugged and walked past Awsren, out to the field. Otto winked at Awsten and walked with them too. 

So maybe he was a little gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god. that sucked. sorry you had to sit through that.

**Author's Note:**

> Gross. If you didn't think that was gross, let me know.


End file.
